


Algo inesperadado

by Nem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito a partir de experiencias personales, pero como no tengo la personalidad de Dean...! Lamento que no haya gustado; especialmente por hacer pasar a Dean por semejante momento, pero cuando se me ocurrió, la situación solo daba para hacerle pasar a Dean por eso,  ya que Sam no hubiera sido tan complicado. Bueno, chau!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo inesperadado

Entro al cuarto sin chequear lo que había dentro, no se tardo ni cinco minutos en hacer lo que se había propuesto. Pero cuando se disponía a concluir su tarea se percató de un grave y a la vez insignificante problema. Algo de lo que jamás debería ser indispensable y menos luego del consejo que le diera su amigo hace algún tiempo atrás... o adelante.  
  
Ahora si comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar buscando eso que tanta falta le estaba haciendo, algún trozo. Algo.  
  
Pero no encontró absolutamente nada.  
  
Pensó en llamar a su hermano, pero descartó la idea al instante. Pero cómo se vería él, el Gran Dean Winchester pidiendo ayuda a su hermano por este altercado, sería una gran oportunidad que Sam aprovecharía para devolverle tantas burlas. No, definitivamente no le pediría ayuda a él.  
  
Pero, estaba de nuevo como al principio. Decidió ver si tenia en sus bolsillos algo que le sirviera para la ocasión, pero ni un mísero pañuelo cargaba encima (eso se lo dejaba a su hermana)  
  
Ya se veía llamando a su hermano, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse; con algo de frustración y esperanza decidió que su hermano debería ayudarlo.  
 _\- ¡¡Sam!! -_ llamo algo brusco.  
 _\- ¿¡Dean!? ¿Qué pasa, dónde estas?  
\- Solonecesitoquemepasespapel - d_ice todo apurado y esperando que Sam no se burle.  
 _\- ¿Papel? ¿Para que quieres papel?  
\- ¡Solo hazlo, mierda! _  
  
Sam pensando que su hermano necesitaba escribir algo, le paso por debajo de la puerta una hoja en blanco.  
  
 _\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Saaaaaaaammmmmmmmm!!!!!! ¿¿¿Te estas quedando conmigo??? ¿¿¿Para que necesito una hoja??? Pedí papel_  
  
\- Entonces que- en ese momento Sam se da cuenta de la situación, y sin poder contenerse revuelve un pequeño armario y le pasa a Dean **"papel"**  
  
Al cabo de un pequeño instante, Dean sale del baño a las apuradas, toma las llaves del Impala y su billetera y emprende la fuga para evitar (por lo menos durante unas horas) las posibles burlas de su hermano menor.  
  
Maldice los hosteles y moteles de mala muerte que no se preocupan en abastecer en lo mínimo indispensable para la higiene personal.Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, si no gusta también dejen comentarios.


End file.
